


Franz Beilschmidt

by awesome_sadist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_sadist/pseuds/awesome_sadist
Summary: A peculiar conversation leads to an unexpected discovery.





	Franz Beilschmidt

Many people claim that Franz Gilbert Beilschmidt is quite a peculiar child; he does not age even when years have passed. His playmates, now young teens, wondered how it was possible that the child remained as is: _a child_.

 

Adding up his peculiar appearance to his "eternal youth" status, people in the neighborhood claimed the child a weirdo - and to some extent, a **demon child**.

 

It hurt.

 

The words that people call him stung so bad that Franz would clench his fist until it bled. He once went home, blood already dried, and immediately sought his mother to ask if he was a freak.

 

"You are not a freak, Franz." His mother would say with a watery smile after the intense but warm hug.

 

"Then why am I still a child when my playmates have already become adults?"

 

"You wouldn't understand yet, Franz." His mother said calmly.

* * *

A few years later (or, half a century later for humans), Franz finally understood: He is immortal.

 

He is the son of a nation and a now-dissolved nation-kingdom. He is the son of the personifications of the Kingdom of Prussia, Gilbert Beilschmidt, and the Republic of Hungary, Elizabeta Hedervary.

 

He now understood why the people (nations) surrounding him looked the same even as the days of the calendars get crossed out. Even his parents looked eternally youthful; in fact, they looked more like his older siblings.

 

The Beilschmidts were sitting outside having afternoon snacks when Franz expressed: "But I am not a country."

 

His father laughed boisterously at that before crouching down at his level.

 

"Franz, my awesome son, it doesn't matter that you're not a country!"

 

"Then why am I not an adult yet?"

 

He saw his own reflection on the man's ruby red eyes. It was a bit unsettling that he eerily looked like his father; his mom often said that the albino genes were dominant in him.

 

"Franz." His mom said softly. Franz looked at his beautiful mother, and at her equally beautiful green eyes. He secretly wished he had her eyes instead.

 

"You aren't a nation, yes, but you're like us because you're a part of your father's country".

 

He knew she meant Uncle Ludwig by _father's country_.

 

"As you know, your father and Uncle are East and West Germany, respectively. When you were born, we honestly did not expect that you would become the personification of their capital city, Berlin. Despite the surprise, your father and I, and all the people who love you, are eternally grateful for this small favor."

 

Elizabeta always had a way of explaining things that Franz would immediately understand, so he nodded at her words.

 

Gilbert ruffled his hair affectionately. "Now awesome son of mine, let's not dwell on it too much, yeah? We have a reputation to uphold."

 

After the man left to feed their pet dogs, his mom leaned down to whisper conspiratorially: "Your father's just a wuss sometimes, Franz. Let him be."

 

After a few series of _Kesesese~_ (which again inherited from his dad), Franz beamed at his parents and finally let the matter settle.

 

He may be immortal and freakish in appearance, but hey, it doesn't matter as long as his family are with him.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk, I just toyed with the idea if Prussia and Hungary had a kid together.


End file.
